ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Alright. BTW:WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TALK PAGE? People are fighting on chat. Some are even swearing. Saying "Dick" and "Ass" and stuff. Can you help out? Cell Seeings as Cell is composed of Namekian, saiyan, and whatever Frieza's race is Should These catagories be added to them? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 21:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks, just wanted to double check before i changed anything. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hey wassup man how are you?. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 00:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I made something you might like! :D SS aura here dear Supremegogeta could you plz get me a cool avatar because I'm using my iPad and can upload any pics if you do get me a avatar I would most prefere one of of vegeta in any form thank you so much u rule. THANKU What's the weekly editor? The poll? 15:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, shall I change it now? 15:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Changed it. Do me and Gotek take it in turns to change it? Do you like what I put? 16:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing you're the one who voted for Grand Kai? Anyway, thanks for giving me (Half) of this job. We may need to update the jobs though, on the Meetings page. 16:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Have you quit MT? I will update it soon, after I have had dinner. 16:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know what you mean, I quit a lot of stories due to no feedback. What's the point writing to nobody? 16:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have updated it. I put in some speech that might be good for quote of the day. I don't know when to finish it, but I think the gang should unleash thier boss soon, and then the Z Fighters defeat him. I think the Evil Containment wave should come back to seal up the boss. What do you think? 16:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Team Four Star Hey do you know a website where i can watch TFS for free. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 15:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay SG thanks i'll check it out when i get time. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 16:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hm. And to think you'd have a problem with that................Anyways, kay. 17:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? Why did you delete my page? Just asking. Sackchief 18:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about my story, Prokon. All my work is gone and it says you deleted it. Sackchief 21:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it was an accident? Thats fine then. Sackchief 22:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) good you well okay but theres something i have to say wiltcool has been banded and hes here on another account called ms.videl. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 22:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) tien and kami are cussing me out and wont leave me alone Msvidel 22:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course man dave chpelle is HELLA FUNNY! also with Banjotron2000 trunks/wiltcool apperintly went on his account and messed it up on wikia and i believe him to based on all the stuff he said so shouldint banjo be blocked for like 1month or less and trunks for longer or no. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 22:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminstrator Rights Hello Supremegogeta, this is SB, I have come to ask for my admin rights, and Mod rights returned, but before you say no I have many reasons for you. So please read, and have an open mind. Reasons to Return Rights *Trolls/Vandals are coming on almost a daily basis. *I can be a huge help with jobs. *I have been an exceptional admin before. *I'm very advanced when it comes to wiki knowledge. *I love to help people. *I will be stern, but fair about bans. *I'm one of the first users to join, thus I've made pretty good friends with everyone. *I,ve contributed many pictures, and many helpful edits. *I'm VERY active here. *Im one of the top users here. *I can answer any questions, when any user needs help. *I won't make any HUGE decisions without first consulting you. Problems and Solutions *The first time I didn't take the job seriously, but will definitely take seriously, with a new attitude. *I will never be hacked again due to a new pass, and a special online program. *I will stop editing on all other wikis. *I won't leave your wiki. (because I wont get hacked) *I will be more serious, and won't let you down. *You can now count on me for anything you need, and I will be there to help. *IF I LET YOU DOWN ONE MORE TIME, I PROMISE I'LL LEAVE THIS WIKI FOREVER, AND NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN!!!! So please SG, just read this and consider returning my rights, I promise I won't let you down if you say yes. I promise I can be the great admin I 1rst was. Thanks for your time. 07:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC)